Super Naruto Fanfic
by Cmac105
Summary: Rock Lee holds the most wild sleepover imagined. And things only get crazier when Gai forces the giels to attend. Shino catches Spring Time Bug Fever, Kakashi gets face paint on his mask,and Naruto just might end up kissing every boy before the night end.
1. Chapter 1

The door bell rang and the glossy haired boy ran to answer it, a bowl of popcorn, a liter of soda, and three DVDs all in hand. He opened the door to let in the tree boys.

"Where's every one else?" Naruto asked setting his bright orange sleeping bag and blue duffle bag on the recently cleared floor. All the furniture had been moved to the sides to leave a spot of just carpet in the middle. Shikamaru only had a dark green sleeping bag tied with rope and a black tooth brush in a plastic bag. Choji had a green and red back pack and a white sleeping back covered in red swirls. He also carried a large paper back full of snacks and sweets.

"Welcome to my youthful sleepover!" Lee exclaimed.

"Why are we here?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Because Gai says its training." Lee said. The doorbell rang once again.

"More trainers!" Yelled Rock Lee. He went to open the door. It was Neji.

"Neji, I thought you said you couldn't come." Said rock Lee.

"Yeah, Gai said he would cut off all my hair if I didn't come." Neji said.

The other boys began to laugh. Neji walked in carrying a tan silk sleeping bag in a matching carrying bag and a black duffle bag on wheels that was considerable larger than the others. Before Lee could shut the door Shino emerged.  
"Kiba'll be late was all he said before walking in. He had a dark brown sleeping bag and a folder pair of green boxers. Rock Lee shut the door and turned to face his friends.

"Time to train!" Lee said happily.

"We're training? I'm going," said Neji getting up.

"Wait Neji! Gai just said it helps you train. We can have fun too." Said Rock Lee. Neji sat back down. There was Akamaru's barking at the door. Rock Lee went to answer it. He saw Kiba and Akamaru standing before him.

"You're late Kiba." Said Lee.

"I thought Shino told you I was going to be late." Kiba said looking over Lee's shoulder to see if Shino was there.

"I did." Shino said. Kiba walked inside. He had a dark blue book bag that held a light blue sleeping bag and pillow tied with straps. Akamaru walked in sporting the same look only dog sized. Every one began to set up sleeping bags and talk. Rock Lee began to set up snacks and drinks.

"Every one is almost here!" He said excitedly.

"Who else is coming?" Choji asked through a mouthful of chips. Naruto started to use his fingers to count all the male ninja in the village. Neji mumbled bayakugan and began to scan the area for oncoming Ninja, he stopped short.

"Ok Lee you didn't." Neji groaned.

"Do what?"

"Invite THEM."

The doorbell rang and Rock Lee rushed over to answer it. Gaara and Kankuro came in. Kankuro carried a duffle bag and sleeping bag the color of his face paint. Gaara carried nothing.

"Gaara wear's your stuff and how come you're not wearing sleeping clothes?" Lee asked. Every one had arrived in pajamas except Gaara.

"My brother ate them." He said simply.

"I did not!" Kankuro yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok now that we are settled in let's do some games… Um I don't know any games." Said Rock Lee

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto that's a kid's game." Said Kiba.

"So, I like that game." Said Naruto.

"That explains a lot." Said Kiba.

"In the movies they all play truth or dare." Shino said.

"What movies?" Shikamaru asked.

"The sleepover movies." Shino said.

"I want to play truth or dare." Gaara said. His face remained unmoving and with out emotion that slightly scared everyone.

"Yeah truth or dare!" Rock Lee said excitedly, breaking the tension. They all fashioned themselves in a circle.

"Ok, who's first?" Naruto asked.

"I will be first," Kiba said. "Neji, truth or dare."

"Truth." Neji answered.

"What's in your suitcase?" Kiba asked. Neji seamed to grow slightly embarrassed.

"Um, just some hair products."

"You take hair products with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh he dose ALL the time!" Lee said. The others laughed.

"Ok, Naruto truth or dare?" Neji said. 

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss the next person to walk in that door." He said pointing to the entrance.

"That's a dumb dare," Naruto commented. "Choji truth or dare!"

"Truth." Choji said.

"Oh man, I wanted you to pick dare. Ok, have you ever gone on a diet?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Choji.

"When? Asked Naruto.

"One question at a time," Said Choji. "Umm… Gaara truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gaara said not looking up.

"Um, I dare you to hug your favorite person in this room. But not you're self."

This made Gaara clearly uncomfortable He was not social what so ever. He shakily stood up and glanced around to room. He looked down at the ground trying to think of a loop hole.

"Hurry up." Naruto whined. Gaara sighed and began to walk, forcefully putting one foot in front of the other. Soon he was infront of the only other standing person, who was turned around organizing food on a table. Gaara tapped his shoulder and quickly hugged him as he turned around and went back to his seat. Rock Lee was dumbfounded as to why Gaara had just hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiba truth or dare."

"Truth," Kiba said.

Gaara had to think of a quick one. "Who do you like?" he asked. Kiba was nervous.

"Kiba just say who you like" Said Rock Lee. Kiba muttered something under his breath.

"What, who?" asked Choji.

"Hinata," Said Kiba. Some boys laughed. "Ok, ok… Shikamaru truth or dare."

"Truth." Shikamaru answered.

"Who do YOU like?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru started to red. This made the boys only want to know more.

"I…uh…well…" He glanced at Kankuro.

"Wait you don't like ME?" Kankuro said starting to panic.

"No! Your sister!" Shikamaru was very red now. Just then the door bell rang. Rock Lee ran to let Sai in. Naruto groaned and Neji smiled. They were the only two who remembered the dare.

"Hi guys, hey Naruto you forgot your toy boat" Sai said. Naruto got up to get the boat.

"Here." Said Sai handing him the toy. After he got the boat Naruto gave him a small kiss. Naruto covered his face with his hands. Every one laughed but Neji laughed his head off. Naruto didn't know which was worse, every one knowing he kissed Sai or every one knowing he had a toy boat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did he do that?" Shino asked.

"Because I dared him too." Neji said between bursts of laughter. Sai looked extremely confused. Naruto ran out of the room and locked himself into the bathroom.

"This wasn't in any of my books." Sai said.

"What books?" Shikamaru asked.

"The sleepover books." Sai said turning to leave.'

"No don't leave!" Lee panicked. "I'll make Naruto come out!" Lee ran off down the hall. He began to nock on the door.

"Naruto come out." Rock Lee said.

"No!" Naruto huffed.

"Come on, no one remembers."

"I wanted to play hide and seek. I hate truth or dare; it's a girl's game." Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto, we can play whatever game you want next." Lee suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok but id Sai says ANYTHING I'm going home." Naruto said walking out.

"He will not. I bet no one remembers. And if Neji laughs again I will tell Tenten he wears hair gel. Ok?" Said Rock Lee.

"Ok." said Naruto walking into the living room.

"Where's Sai?" Asked Lee.

"He said he was getting a book on sleepovers," said Kiba. "But he's coming back."

"Ok," Rock Lee said. "What should we do now?"

"Lee, YOU haven't gone yet and it's my turn so truth or dare!" Shikamaru said smiling. 

"Uh…truth." Rock Lee said he knew truths were faster and dares often led to unwanted results. Shikamaru smiled mysteriously as did much of the others except Kankuro and Naruto who were not in on the joke, and Gaara was still trying to regain his emotional wall that had been broken when he had hugged Rock Lee.

"What is your deepest darkest secret?" Shikamaru asked. Rock Lee turned slightly flushed. Naruto's eyes widened and Gaara's ears perked up listening.

"Um… well…" Lee began.

"Come on, tell us." Said Choji with a Ho-Ho in his mouth.

"I don't wear underwear." Rock Lee said quickly. Some boys moved away from his sleeping bag.

"Ew." Shikamaru said, wishing he hadn't asked.

"Are you sick? You look red." Kankuro asked Gaara.

"Um… Naruto you can pick the game." Rock Lee said trying to hide his flushed face.

"Awww… He's gonna pick Hide and Seek." Kiba said.

"Nuh uh, I'm gonna pick a cool game!" Naruto protested.


	5. Chapter 5

The doolbell rang

"Who can that be?" Asked Rock Lee, and then opening the door to see Tenten and more girls behind her.

"Gai said we have to come. This is so dumb." Said Tenten.

"Well… we have room. Come in." Said Rock Lee. Tenten walked in followed by Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Temari.

"But this is a BOYS sleepover." Naruto protested.

"Try telling that to Gai." Ino said sarcastically. She had a purple sleeping bag and black and white suitcase. Sakura had a red and white sleeping bag. Hinata carried a light brown book bag and a periwinkle sleeping bag. Temari had a duffle bag and sleeping bag both black and red. Tenten carried a dark green bag and a pink and red sleeping bag.

"Hey the more, the more training fun!" Rock Lee said, happy every one had forgotten his secret.

The girls began to set up their things. Shikamaru leaned over to Choji and whispered, "How did the sand siblings even get all the way here anyway?"

"It's called running genius." Temari said just inches away from the side of his face. She had been quick and caught Shikamaru off guard. He fell back slightly and his face began to change from a sudden pale to a light red. Temari laughed.

"Look how good I've scared him, He's blushing!" She said as Shikamaru began to turn redder. All the boys laughed except Kankuro who at that moment he decided he hated the smart dark haired ninja.

"Hey every body!" Naruto shouted. "I still have to pick the next game, and I pick…" He glanced over at Sakura." Spin the bottle!"

Choji dropped his bag of chips. His mouth flew open. He remembered the incident when he was 7. It was in Choji's team. He spun the bottle and… it hit … Ino! And Choji well did what boys do, kiss the girl. Shikamaru haunted him forever because he kissed Ino.

"Spin the bottle?" Ino asked. Hinata was beginning to turn red.

"How do you play spin the bottle?" Rock Lee asked.

"It's a game where you spin a bottle and who ever it lands on you have to kiss." Tenten explained.

"So we need a bottle." Shino said. Kiba couldn't believe they were really going to go this. Just then Sai came in carrying a few books. He stopped short.

"When did the girls get here?" He asked.

"Like five minutes ago." Ino said. "Now come on, were going to play spin the bottle."

"Dose this mean Naruto is going to kiss me again?" Sai asked. The boys began to laugh and Naruto hid his face, because now the girls knew he kissed Sai again.

"Why'd you kiss Sai?" Sakura asked. Naruto began to turn red from embarrassment.

"When I dared him." Said Neji laughing. There was another knock at the door.

"Who can that be? There's no one else on the face of the earth!" Yelled Kiba. Rock Lee went to answer the door. Hanabi stood before him.

"Hinata said I couldn't come." She cried.

"This is a grown up party." said Ino.

"We are playing spin the bottle." said Sakura.

"Hanabi can stay." Rock Lee declared letting her in.

"Hey Shikamaru, what if you have to kiss Temari?" Choji whispered. Shikamaru shrugged and pretended he hadn't already been worried about that.

Finally every one was fixed in a circle and Rock Lee spun the bottle to see who would go first. It landed on Choji. Choji gulped and spun the bottle.


	6. Chapter 6

It spun faster and faster and then it stopped, facing Ino. Choji turned red. Ino was even redder than Choji. Part of her wanted to kiss Choji and part of her didn't.

"Ew." Ino said so no one would think she liked Choji. That did little for his confidence as he stood up and walked over. Amazingly enough this was one of the few times that Choji didn't have a bag of chips of food in his hands. He bent down so that he was eye level with her and looked at her blushing face. He remembered the last time he had kissed Ino, he had been this embarrassed. But that was only on the cheek, this was on the lips. He couldn't take the anticipation any more and kissed her. It was a fairly quick kiss, but a kiss none the less. It made choji's lips tingle, but the feeling was gone so quickly that he doubted if he really felt it. Ino continued to blush as she spun the bottle to see who would spin next. It landed on Shino. Shino spun it. He didn't seam worried. Ino looked down at the ground. Her lips tasted like potato chips.

It spun not too fast and not too slow. Stopping in front of Hanabi. Her face turned red. Shino did nothing but think, 'I wish it had landed on Kiba.' A bug crawled out of Shino's sleeve. Naruto stepped on the bug. He hated bugs.

"But isn't she like five?" Shino asked.

"I'm nine and a half!" Hanabi said angrily.

"Just go." Sakura insisted. Shino shrugged and got up and went over to Hanabi and quickly kissed her. Hanabi blushed deeper as Shino sat back down and she spun the bottle.

It landed on Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji began to laugh. "I bet you'll get Sai again."

"You can't kiss a boy if you're a boy." Tenten declared.

"Sure you can, it's a new rule. If you land on a boy and you're a guy it doesn't mater." Neji said. Naruto spun the bottle. It landed on Neji. All the color drained from his face.

"I…it doesn't really count right? 'Cause we're both guys. He said.

"But you said Neji. Neji you said if it lands on a boy and you are a boy, the CAN kiss. You said Neji." Rock Lee said. Naruto covered his face. He didn't want to kiss Neji, he wanted to kiss Sakura.

"Just kiss Neji and Naruto." Said Temari. Naruto and Neji got up and went to the center of the circle. They started to kiss. After about like thirty seconds Ino yelled. "OK, OK! You guys can stop kissing now. You don't love each other."

Neji pulled away from Naruto, his face was red. Naruto and Neji sat down.

"You don't like Naruto do you?" Rock Lee asked.

"No of course not!" Neji protested. As he spun the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru, who was getting more nervous by the minute. He really wanted it to land on Temari but he knew all of the guys would make fun of him and then every would know how he felt. Shikamaru spun the bottle and it spun faster and then began to steadily slow down until it stopped completely on Temari.

Temari seamed slightly shocked. Shikamaru had to use all his strength to keep from blushing as he moved over to Temari. He knelt down in front of her.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She said back. He remained there a while longer. "Are you going to kiss me?" She asked.

"I…I can't." He said turning pink.

"Why not?"

"Everyone's watching."

"Well hurry up."

"How troublesome, women are always so impatient. Why can't you ju…" Shikamaru began. He was cut off when Temari's lips were pressed up against his.

"Hey what was that for?!" Yelled Shikamaru.

"You talk too much, Shikamaru." Said Temari with a smile.

"No I don't, I only talk when I get nervous. I'm not nervous. Well, maybe I am because you just kissed me. The boy is supposed to kiss the girl ant to gir…"

Temari covered Shikamaru's mouth. "Just sit down Shika."

Every one laughed. Shikamaru's face turned red as he sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

Temari spun the bottle and it landed on her brother, Kankuro. Kankuro spun the bottle. It landed on the empty space between Hinata and Sakura. It was pointing at the door and Kakashi emerged.

"Hello, Gai sent me over to check on you guys. Hey, when did the girls get here?" He asked. Kankuro groaned loudly and put his hands on his face. Every one began to laugh except Shikamaru who was still red.

"What's with the laughing?" Kakashi asked.

"How am I going to kiss you if you're wearing a mask?" Yelled Kankuro. Every laughed once again.

"Kiss me? What kind of party is this?" Kakashi asked in a shocked voice.

"Just do it," Ino said in-between laughs.

"Ok Kankuro said getting up and going over to Kakashi. He kissed Kakashi where he thought his lips were. Kakashi touched his mask.

"YOU GOT FACE PAINT ON MY MASK!" Cried Kakashi running out of the room. Every one laughed. 

Kakashi ran into to the bathroom and locked the door. Rock Lee ran after him.

"Kakashi come out please." He said through the door.

"No." Kakashi said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm DIRTY!" Kakashi whinnied.

"Just take off your mask." Lee suggested.

"T…Take of my m…mask?! But I can't!"

"Why don't you use a hand towel in there while I put the mask in the wash."

Kakashi emerged after a moment with a small towel tied around his face and reluctantly handed his mask to Lee who ran off. Kakashi walked back to the living room. 

Sakura was the first to notice Kakashi and she started laughing. Then every one laughed. Kakashi gave Kankuro a glare that made him jump. Rock Lee walked into the room.

"Kakashi, your mask is in the wash and will be ready in the morning."

"How old is your washing machine?" Asked Kiba.

"About 60 years old, why?" Rock Lee asked.

""Hey, that's almost as old as Kakashi!" Naruto laughed.

"Hey I'm only 23." Kakashi said.

"Liar liar, pants on fire!" Naruto sang.

"Rock Lee can't you just give me my mask? I can wash it myself." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Can't. The washing machine locks when it's washing." Lee explained.

"Hey Kiba let's put it in he freezer once it's done!" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi sighed. He of course heard Naruto, seeing as Naruto couldn't whisper to save his life. This meant Kakashi had to stay to save favorite mask. Kakashi also didn't like that Kankuro kept looking at him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok lets keep playing spin the bottle." Ino said.

"Ok." Kankuro said, then he spun the bottle to see who will go next. It landed on Hinata. She turned red. She didn't want to kiss any one but Naruto. And spinning Naruto was one out of a million. Hinata spun the bottle. She just gave it a small push. It landed on Sakura who blew it two people from her. It was on Kiba. His face turned so red that the red fangs on his cheeks seamed to disappear.

"B…B…But…I…" Hinata stammered.

"You HAVE to kiss him." Ino said.

Shakily Hinata got up. Kakashi sat down next to Rock Lee. He was beginning to enjoy this game. She went over to Kiba and bent down to lightly kiss him on the lips. But when their lips touched Kiba pulled her in closer. Hinata let out a small yelp and pushed back. Kiba turned red again. Hinata ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Rock lee began to get up.

Let me, Lee." Sakura said getting up.

"Hinata what's the matter? Sakura asked.

"Kiba." Hinata said.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Sakura asked, trying not to say Kiba loved her.

"He…he…likes me." Hinata said.

"You just now noticed this?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean? You knew Kiba liked me?." Hinata asked as she opened the door.

"Well…I thought you knew. And Kiba is a nice guy." Sakura said.

"Well I don't love him." Said Hinata.

"Well, tell him." Sakura said.

"Maybe later, I couldn't do it in front of every one." Hinata said. Sakura nodded and began to walk back. There was arguing going on.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba spun and it landed on Kakashi, but he won't spin." Ino explained.

"Come on Kakashi I thought you said you were young, not an old geezer." Naruto taunted. Angrily Kakashi spun the bottle and it landed on Ino.

"How can he kiss with a towel on his face?" Neji asked. Kakashi went over to Ino and knelt to kiss her. He lifted the towel and only Ino saw his face before he kissed her. She was bright red when he sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey why is she red? Is Kakashi so ugly that you feel embarrassed for him?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto I am not ugly. Ask Ino." Yelled Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Ino," So is he ugly?" Ino didn't say a word. She was still blushing.

"She's not going to talk. She's in love with Kakashi." Neji said. Ino's red face turned into a frown. "I am not! She yelled.

"Then why are you blushing?" Tenten asked.

"Well I…" Ino began. Kakashi stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said bluntly, walking out of the room. Rock Lee began to get up.

"I think he's really going," Sai said. "Just spin the bottle."

Ino spun the bottle and it landed on Rock Lee. He seamed a bit startled, like he hadn't expected to even play. Almost shakily Rock Lee spun the bottle and it landed on non other than Gaara of the sand.

"Oh, my! The toquitos are done!" Rock Lee said running into the kitchen. Every one waited for a few minutes.

"Let's watch a movie." Tenten suggested. Every one agreed and began to argue what movie they should watch. Choji didn't join in and oddly enough he had stopped eating. Shikamaru was the first to notice. He nudged his friend.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Choji said.

"There is something wrong. You're not eating." Shikamaru said. He thought for a minute and had a big smile on his face.

"What?" Choji asked a little scared. Shikamaru didn't say anything. His smile just grew bigger and bigger.

"What are you thinking?" Choji asked more scared than before.

"You're jealous." Said Shikamaru.

"Me? Jealous? No! Jealous of what?" Choji asked scared.

"You think Ino Loves Kakashi, and your in love with Ino." Shikamaru said.

"Like Ino? That's not me." Choji said trying to make it sound like a joke but there was fear in his voice.

"I have read your diary Choji. Shikamaru said.

"I don't have a diary." Choji said still very nervous.

"Yes you do." Shikamaru answered.

"Well… so…I." Choji said


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok everybody let's vote on which movie to watch," Tenten announced holding up two DVDs. "'The Kunai of Death.' Or 'Love Ninjas'?"

"Even though Rock Lee, Kakashi, and Gaara are gone we still out number them!" Naruto whispered excitedly.

"Hey where DID Gaara go?" Kankuro asked. The boys just shrugged.

"Ok, who votes for 'The Kunai of Death?" Tenten asked. Naruto waved his hand frantically in the air. Kankuro, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru also raised their hands. Shino did as well but only after Kiba nudged him with his elbow. Tenten quickly counted the raised hands.

"Ok, and who votes for 'Love Ninjas'?" she asked. She raised her own hand as well as Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sai.

"Sai! You betrayed us!" Naruto yelled. Sai just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey now were tied!" Tenten said. Kakashi walked in at the same time.

"Kakashi, you can be our tie breaker." Sakura said.

"Ok, do you want to watch 'The Kunai of Death' or 'Love Ninjas'?" Ino asked.

"Oooooo! 'Love Ninjas' is my favorite movie!" Kakashi said happily. Reluctantly Naruto put the DVD in. Every one sat down to watch. Before Choji knew it he was sitting down right next to Ino.

"Hey," She said softly.

"I object!" Yelled Shino.

"Shino, what's your problem?" Asked Kiba.

"I want to watch 'A Bugs Life' that's the best movie!" Said Shino.

"It is not, it's a kid's movie!" Yelled Kiba.

"But…but…but…but it has bugs in it." Said Shino.

"Ewwwwwwww…I hate bugs!" Said Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

"The fighting continued as the movie started. Rock Lee was still in the kitchen taking a sheet out of the oven. There was a light cough coming from the opened door. It was a small cough, the kind of cough that wasn't intended. Lee quickly spun around, still holding the sheet. Gaara was leaned up against the door frame just watching him.

"I, uh… Burnt the toquitos." Rock Lee said dumping the burnt cylinder shaped food into the trash. He seemed nervous, but wasn't sure why. Gaara just nodded lightly and sat down on the small table in the middle.

There was a silence as rock Lee began putting away the sheet getting another liter of soda from the refrigerator.

"Hey, Lee." Gaara began.

"Yeah?" Rock Lee asked turning around to face the red haired Ninja.

"How come you didn't kiss me?"

"Well…because…well your Gaara." Said Lee.

"What is wrong with my name?" Asked Gaara, sitting up a bit.

"Well…" Rock Lee began. He had to make something up and quick. "I…I hate sand." Said Rock Lee. Gaara's eyes almost shot out of his eye sockets.

"You what?" Asked Gaara.


	13. Chapter 13

"I uh hate sand."

"Oh ok." Gaara said in a disbelieving tone. He walked off and Rock lee couldn't help but follow. Gaara walked into the living room where the movie was taking place. Gaara went strait over to Naruto and pulled him up by his collar.

"Do you like sand?" He asked, his voice sounding bitter.

"It's ok I guess." Naruto said getting nervous. Gaara kissed him on the lips before Naruto could react. After it was finished every one was staring at them, except for Shino who was still sulking and Kakashi whose eyes were glued to the movie. Gaara shot a glance at Rock Lee that only Lee himself saw before walking out. Every one began talking at once.

"Where'd he go?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"Well he probably didn't leave, so maybe he roof." Temari answered. Rock Lee heard the conversation. He felt an odd feeling inside, a mix of anger and hurt. He wanted to go after Gaara but he wasn't sure.

Gaara felt strange inside. He sat there until Rock lee walked up to the top of the roof.

"Hey." Lee said sitting by Gaara.

"Sorry." Gaara said not moving.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." Rock Lee said looking up at the stars.

"That I kissed Naruto and not you." Said Gaara.

"Kiss me? Why?" asked Lee as he turned to gaze at the moon like Gaara.

"Because you spun the bottle." Gaara said.

"Then kiss me." Said Lee.

"Ok." Said Gaara and he gave a light kiss on Lee's lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Gaara turned away blushing and then up at the sky, letting the cool air cool his flushed face. Rock Lee was blushing too, but not as deeply. He turned to Gaara.

"I'm sorry too." Lee said. Gaara turned back to Rock Lee.

"For what?" He asked.

"For lying." 

"You lied? When?"

"When I said I didn't like sand.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you lie?"

"I guess I was nervous."

"Of what?"

"Of kissing you."

"Why?"

"I thought every one would laugh at me."

"Why? Just for kissing me?"

"I mean your all powerful and stuff."

"So?"

"I mean.. Nothing." Said Rock Lee. Then he went back to the living room and left Gaara sitting there.

"Rock Lee what happened with you and Gaara? What did you do?" Asked Sai.

"Nothing." Rock Lee said sitting down. Sai shrugged and didn't bother to question further. But Kankuro did.

"Where's Gaara?" He demanded.

"On the roof." Lee answered.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you!" Kankuro yelled. He much wanted to sock Lee in the face.

"Like I could do anything to Gaara even if I wanted to." Rock Lee said.

"You know he's probably right." Temari said which calmed Kankuro down slightly. Slowly every one began to return to watching the movie.

"Hi" Hanabi said to Shino.

"Hmpf." Shino said still angry about the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

" So…" Hanabi said.

"Nnn." Shino said. He didn't feel like talking. He loved the movie 'A Bug's Life'.

"So when you kissed me…" Hanabi said moving closer to Shino. Shino's head popped up a little. He knew Hanabi loved him.

"Oh that silly thing?" Shino said a little nervous.

"Yeah." Hanabi said giggling. Shino glanced over to find her face red.

"I've always wondered what was behind your glasses." Hanabi continued.

"That would be eyes." Shino remarked.

"I bet you have the most gorgeous eyes ever." Hanabi stopped and began giggling again. Just then the door bell rang.

"Ok, WHO could that be?" Kiba exclaimed. Rock Lee opened the door and in walked in a blue-gray haired and sharp toothed ninja. Naruto began screaming ' SHARK!' and ran out of the room.

"Hi, who are you?" Rock Lee asked politely.

"I'm Suigetsu, can I crash at your place for a bit? Sas… I mean my captain has been having me travel non-stop and I'm pooped."

"Uh, ok?" Rock Lee said. Suigetsu walked in and sat down. He began drinking from his water bottle.

"What is this some kind of sleep over?" He asked.


	16. Chapter 16

"No just a big group of friends sleeping all at one friend's house." Tenten said crossing her arms.

"Oh." Suigetsu said thinking again.

"No I thought this was a sleepover because I went home to get sleepover books." Sai said.

"Sai you don't have a home." Said Neji.

"I do too! I found a home. It's a big brown box and a friend lives with me." Sai said.

"Who's your friend Sai?" Ino asked.

"Mr. eight legs." Sai said. Every one could clearly see that Sai lived in a cardboard box and had a spider for a friend.

"Isn't that Suigetsu dude cute?" Sakura whispered to Hinata. Hinata made a funny face.

"But he has sharp teeth and, and, we don't know him!" Hinata whispered back.

"Soooooo, he's still cute!"

"Not really."

"Yes he is."

"Wait till Ino finds out you like him." Hinata muttered.

"Don't tell."

"Don't worry. I found out." Ino said looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted surprised.

"Yes?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not…I'm just nearby, that's all."

"Well DON'T tell any one!" Sakura said.

"I won't, maybe I like him too."

"Well too bad, he's mine Ino pig!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"Well then it's on forehead girl!" Ino decided.


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata looked over to Suigetsu. He was talking to Naruto about how he should never scream shark. Sakura started to fast walk over to Suigetsu when Ino pushed her out of the way into Shino's lap.

"Hi, I'm Ino. I'm the cutest girl in the village." Sakura got out of Shino's lap and started to scream, "I got ants on me!"

Naruto began to scream as well. In less than two minutes the whole place was in pandemonium. Gaara opened the door and took one look at the commotion before beginning to close the door again.

"Wait!" Rock Lee said to Gaara. Gaara stopped.

"Don't worry it won't last more than ten minutes." Rock Lee said.  
"Oh is it always like this?"

"Only is Sakura and Ino like the same guy.

"Oh."

"Why were you going to leave?"

"I don't like people screaming."

"You get used to it."

"Oh. I heard you like Sakura. Is that true?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Well I used to but not any more." Rock Lee said.

"Oh." Gaara said, relief in his eyes.

"Actually I like some one else now."

"Who?"" Gaara asked. Rock Lee didn't answer, but looked down blushing slightly." Please tell me." Gaara pleaded. Just then Kankuro rushed over and grabbed Gaara's arm.

"Come on Gaara we don't need to be talking to CERIAN people." He said glaring at Rock Lee.

Rock Lee looked up to see Gaara's brother. His mouth was a little open like he was about to say something like Ino of Choji or someone dumb like that. Lee's imagination was saying 'I will tell you when Kankuro isn't around.'

"Do what ever you want Kankuro." Lee said instead. As he watched Kankuro pull Gaara away Lee was thinking about what he was going to say to Gaara.

Normally Gaara would have pulled away, but when he had heard Rock Lee his whole insides ceased to function. Gaara sat down and watched the rest of the movie. People were calmed down for the most part. Naruto was still huddled in a closet. Roc Lee noticed the terrible state of the snack table so he went into the kitchen to get some more. Shikamaru was there, leaning back on one of the chairs.

"Hey." Rock Lee said as he opened the cabinet. Shikamaru nodded. It was quiet for some time.

"So what's going on between you and Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um nothing. Nothing at all." Rock Lee said nervously. His face was all red.

"Is it safe to come out?" Naruto asked walking out of the closet.

"Perfect." Shikamaru said.

"Ok." Naruto said as he started to walk over to Lee and Shikamaru when he tripped over the rug and fell face first on Shikamaru. As Shikamaru was falling over with Naruto on top of him there were kissing until they hit the floor and Shikamaru pushed him off.

"Get off of me!" He was shouting.

Every one rushed in to see what the screaming was about. Naruto was still on top of Shikamaru but they weren't kissing any more. No one said anything until some one started to laugh very loudly.

"Shikamaru's gay!" Kiba laughed before he was hit across the back of his head by Shino.

"Ooow." Kiba whined, rubbing his head. Angrily Shikamaru got up and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Choji didn't follow because he knew at times like this he'd rather be alone. But Temari followed anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

"No one saw." She said. Temari walked into the room Shikamaru was in. She looked around. The room was covered in green things and pictures of Neji and Tenten. But mostly pictures of Gai. Temari sat on the green bed next to Shikamaru.

"Oh, yeah no one saw it. Even if Kiba was laughing his head off." Shikamaru said and he put his head on the ( green) pillow and for the first time in the longest time Shikamaru began to cry.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, haven't you ever been embarrassed before?" Temari asked. Shikamaru shook his head. She sighed.

"Hey what if I could make you totally forget this?" Temari suggested.

"How?" Shikamaru asked sitting up. "Your not going to hit me in the head with a bunch of stuff are you?"

"No that's what Kankuro would do. Now close your eyes." Temari ordered.

"What? Why?" Shikamaru asked getting nervous.

"Just do it."

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do to me."

"Close your eyes already!" Temari said, her cheek's growing pink. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." He said before closing his eyes. Right as soon as his eyes were closed he felt her lips pressed up against his. Shikamaru's eye's shot open.


	20. Chapter 20

When Temari pulled back Shikamaru wanted to act like he didn't like her so he said, "I still kissed Naruto. Kiba still called me gay." His head looked down to hind his smile.

"But it did help you forget about didn't it?" Temari said smiling as well. Shikamaru go up and when he was about to leave the room he said, "No it didn't." He wanted to say he loved her but the words didn't come out right. Then he went out of the room.

"But Shika…" Temari said. Her heart was empty and broken. She was sad and scared.

Shikamaru stopped in the hallway and face the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." He said hitting his head against the wall. Choji walked by munching on a newly opened bag of Fritos. He stopped halfway through the door of the bathroom and turned towards Shikamaru.

"What's wrong with you?" Choji asked.

"I just did the stupidest thing in the world." Shikamaru groaned.

"You mean YOU'RE the one who kissed NARUTO?" Choji asked, wide-eyed.

"No! Something worse."

"What could be worse than kissing Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Kissing Temari." Shikamaru said in a strait voice.

"Ahhhh! You kissed Temari!"

"And I liked it."

"Wow I never thought this day would come."

"Now she hates me." Shikamaru said.

"I don't hate you Shika." Temari said walking out into the hall.

"OOOOOO! I'll just go into the bathroom!" Choji said walking into the bathroom. 

"I didn't say anything Shikamaru protested.

"Come on Shikamaru I Heaaaa." In the middle of her sentence Shikamaru started to kiss her. And in the middle of them kissing Choji walked out of the bathroom

"Ummmmm…." Choji said as he saw them kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Temari and Shikamaru turned toward Choji and blushed.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom again!" Choji yelled.

"No, Choji wait! Were done. It's ok." Shikamaru said.

The three walked down stairs. Naruto was running around and yelling happily. No one noticed Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands.

"Were playing hide and seek!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Hide and seek is a dumb game. It's for five year olds." Kiba said.

"No it's not!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes! It is!" Kiba yelled back. When Kiba and Naruto were fighting Ino noticed Temari and Shikamaru were holding hands.

"OOO. So Shika." Ino said. She wanted to ruin Shikamaru's night because he one of the people who made fun of her when Kakashi kissed her. "Shika, are we still up for a movie after dinner tomorrow? I'll pay for popcorn."

"What?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Movie?" Temari asked letting go of Shikamaru's hand.

"Yes didn't you know Shikamaru and I are going out?" Ino said.

"What? Shika. I thought… Shika." Temari said before running away crying. Ino just smiled and walked away. "Temari." Shikamaru said.

"AHHH! Kiba's dumb dog ate my Ho-ho!" Choji said hitting Akamaru who was barking back.

Naruto began to laugh. "Ha ha! Kiba's got a dumb dog!"

"Come over here and say that to my face!" Kiba yelled.

"I would but you have dog's breath." Naruto said smugly.

"What did you just say Fox Boy?"

"Who are you calling Fox Boy, Dog's breath?"

"You! And don't call me Dog's Breath!"

"Oooooo, I'm sooo scared. What are you going to do? Bite me with your painted fangs?"

"Well at least I don't have whiskers of my face. Sheesh all you need is a tail and ears and you'd be set."

"Set for what?"

"The circus!"

"Oh, well you should know seeing as you're already in one!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two boys were dangerously close now. Every body stopped to watch the escalating fight.


	22. Chapter 22

"I bet you live with foxes. I mean you look like one!"

"I bet your dumb dog is smarter than you and all the dogs in the world make fun of your breath!" Naruto yelled.

"This for kissing me, fox boy!" Neji said and pushed Naruto closer to Kiba. Close enough for Kiba and Naruto to kiss.

"Bleh! Ew gross, Naruto germs!" Kiba shouted as he began to run around.

"Now my breath smells like Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he began to run around as well. Soon the scene became comical and everyone began to laugh. Shikamaru pulled Ino aside.

"Why did you do that?!" He whispered fiercely.

"Do what?" Ino asked innocently.

"You know what you did!"

"Do not."

"I really liked her. And now you've ruined it." Shikamaru said walking away back in the living room Rock Lee was trying to set up hide and seek.

"Ok who will be it first?" He asked. No one raised their hands.

"Sai will be it!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait why me?" Sai asked.

"Because no one likes you."

"I'll be it too." Suigetsu said standing up.

"But you're not supposed to even BE here." Tenten objected.

"So?" Suigetsu said. Tenten couldn't think of a decent answer so the argument ended quickly.

Soon as every one sat down to hear lee speak.

"Ok, I have a few rules;

One: We are playing Hide and Seek.  
Two: Choji no more Ho-hos. And,  
Three: Naruto no more kissing people!

Ok Sai and Suigetsu will be it for Hide and seek." Lee said.

"But Naruto can't help kissing people." Neji said. Some people said 'YEAH!'

"And I love ho-hos." Choji said. The same people said 'YEAH!' again.


	23. Chapter 23

"Fine Choji you can eat Ho-hos and Naruto you are free to make out with as many people as you want." Rock Lee said. Everyone laughed. Sai and Suigetsu put on blindfolds and began to slowly count. Every one rushed to different parts of the house. Gaara was the only one who didn't move. Rock Lee rushed over.

"Come on Gaara! We have to hide." Rock lee said grabbing Gaara's hand and leading him down a flight of stairs and into a small room. Rock Lee shut the door and turned around to look at the laundry room. The washer rumbled merrily as Kakashi's ask spun around inside of it. Rock lee jumped and sat down on top of it.

"They'll never find us here!" He said happily.

"Lee, when will you tell me who you like?" Gaara asked.

"I can't" Lee said.

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"Because well… I can tell Neji." Rock Lee said.

"Why him and not me?"

"Because he's my friend. And you're Mr. Sandman." Lee said.

"Mr. Sandman can't be told who you like?" Gaara asked.

"Well I'm not friends with Mr. Sandman." Lee said. Gaara looked at the door so Rock Lee could not see his I'm-about-to-cry face. Gaara slowly turned the knob on the door until Lee grabbed his hand. Gaara turned around and Rock Lee started to kiss him. As Lee pulled away he said. "I like you, Mr. Sandman."

"W…what?" Gaara asked still confused.

"I like you Gaara, a lot." Rock Lee said smiling lightly. "You like me, right?" A feeling of relief filled Gaara. Everything else melted away and didn't matter. Gaara kissed Rock Lee back. This kiss lasted longer, long enough for Sai and Suigetsu to walk in on them.

"Sweet! Man love!" Sai said grinning. 

Sai started hugging Suigetsu. Suigetsu pushed him away.

"Um, well we found you….together…kissing. A little creepy." Suigetsu said. Rock Lee and Gaara were blushing.

"Cool, I want some action!" Sai said as he walked up to  
Rock Lee and started to kiss him. Lee flipped out. Gaara push Sai off Rock Lee.

"He's mine." Gaara said putting an arm around Rock Lee.


	24. Chapter 24

Two people on the other side of the house had unfortunately found themselves locked in a closet. The taller boy remained silent where as the smaller one continued to wail.

"Help! Help!" He called.

"Shhh," The other boy said. "They'll hear you."

"Shino are you dumb? Of course I want that to happen so they'll save us."

"But then we will lose." Shino explained. Kiba sighed but stopped yelling.

"Hey Kiba?" Shino said after a while.

"Hmmm?" Kiba said munching on a candy bar that had been in his pocket.

"What's it like to kiss a guy?" Shino asked. Kiba almost choked on his candy bar.

"What!?"

"Well, I kissed Hanabi and it felt, weird. And you've kissed Naruto, so what's it like?"

"Well I don't think I could explain."

"Then show."

"What!? On you?!" Kiba asked wide-eyed. Shino nodded. Kiba leaned over slowly. The whole time Kiba had been thinking about their friendship. Had the whole time, he really like Shino? Kiba shook his head. That was too weird. He liked Hinata any way. He liked her. He was supposed to like her. Kiba's eye's widened. Why, why was he supposed to like someone who didn't like her back? Why couldn't he like who ever he wanted? Why couldn't he like Shino? Once their lips touched Kiba forgot everything, even sense of time. He didn't want to stop. But the realization that Shino might not like him made him nervous.

"Did that help?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded. Kiba blushed and looked away.

"Did you like it?" Shino asked.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Kiba asked back.

"I don't know. Did it give of a spark when you kissed me?" Shino asked.

"Um…Well… I…did it to you?" Kiba said.

"That question will not be answered until you say what you felt." Shino said.

"I…well…it….it did a little."

Kiba looked away as he began to blush again.

"Well…I…think…" Shino started to say. Kiba glanced over at the boy to find his face was a deep shade of red. Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

"What!? What's so funny?" Shino snapped flustered.

"You, Me, this. What's with us? Being so weird and distant? It's so weird it's funny." Kiba laughed. Shino hit him across the back to the head.

"OWWW! What was that for?" Kiba whined.

"You were being annoying and interrupted my confession." Shino said.

"Y…you were gonna confess to me?" Kiba asked.

"Well, yeah."


	25. Chapter 25

"About what?" Kiba asked.

"Well if you think it's so funny I won't tell you! Shino said crossing his arms.

"Shino, I'm your best friend. You can tell me everything." Kiba said.

"That's it! I don't want to be best friends!" Shino shouted.

"What? You don't want to be friends? You're the one who gave me dating advice. Hinata and I are friends. We kissed." Kiba said.

"I can't stand this." Shino said and grabbed Kiba's shoulders and kissed him.

Kiba pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'm tired of being your best friend." Shino said looking away.

"Am I a bad friend?" Kiba asked.

"No, you're a great friend. It's just that… I… love you" Shino looked down.

"Really?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded looking absolutely miserable. "Well you still shouldn't kiss somebody with out warning."

"I…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Shino said.

"Do you ever think?" Kiba joked.

"Yes about you. About how much you like Hinata and don't think about me." Shino said.

"I always think about you, but well, I don't know Shino." Kiba said.

"You don't know what? Do you like me back?" Shino asked.

"I do, as a best friend. I love Hinata, and she might love me." Kiba said. Shino grabbed both of Kiba's shoulders "Hinata doesn't love you! She loves Naruto! And you love me, I hope." Shino shouted.

"Maybe I do, a little." Kiba said. A spark went through Shino body making him feel happier.

The opened with a click. Both Kiba and Shino looked up, Shino's hands still on Kiba's shoulders. Sai and Suigetsu were standing there with Gaara and Rock Lee close behind.

"Sweet! MORE man love!" Sai cried happily. Shino sighed, his aloof attitude back. Gaara and Rock Lee weren't paying much for they were in their own conversation. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, this place just kept getting weirder and weirder.


	26. Chapter 26

"We aren't man loving! Hinata and I are together." Kiba said. Shino looked at him.

"What!" Hinata said coming out from behind the bookshelf.

"Shino why didn't you tell me you were going out with Hinata?" Shino asked Kiba. Hinata had a look on her face like she was about to say, 'Kiba and I aren't together.'

Shino walked up to Hinata and said, "You're a boyfriend stealer, two timing brat!" Then Shino punched her in the chin, causing her to fall down.

"I like Naruto not Kiba!" Hinata said.

"What?" Naruto said coming out of his sleeping bag.

"You stole my boyfriend so I'll steal yours!" Shino said running over to Naruto and started kissing him.

Shino took one look around the room full of shocked faces before running out of the room and locking himself in the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, but it was hot!" Sai said excitedly. "Quick someone else make out!" Suigetsu hit him over the head. Sai whined as he rubbed his head.

"It seams as though Shino is suffering from Spring Time Bug Fever." A voice said. Every one turned towards its source. Kakashi closed his book and looked at the eyes staring back at him.

"Oh! Kakashi, how'd you get a chair on the book case?!" Rock Lee asked. Kakashi looked at him like he was stupid.

"Um, Ninja." Kakashi said.

"Hey, what did you say before? Spring, Bug what?" Kiba asked.

"Shino has a case of Spring Time Bug Fever. It's when the enzymes the bugs that live inside of him give off get into his system. He act very out of character and is very emotional with heavy mood swings." Kakashi explained. Kiba sighed with relief.

"So that means all he said wasn't true?" Kiba asked.

"So, what ever he said was true." Kakashi said.

"So when will he get all better?" Kiba asked.

"Who knows? It's like depression; you have to have some one make him better, not medicine. A good friend." Kakashi said, and then every one looked at Kiba. Kiba felt scared, but said. "I'll go talk to him."

He walked to the bathroom and surprisingly it was not locked. Kiba walked in, closing the door behind it and locking it. Shino was sitting on the toilet crying with his hands on his face as he sobbed.

"Umm… Shino? I'm…Sorry." Kiba said.

"What am I supposed to say back? Let's go back to being best friends even though I love you!" Shino yelled back.

"Shino, right now I don't know what to say or who I like. So right now can I just talk to Shino, my best friend? Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry Kiba for throwing myself on you, but you're my only friend. Every one thinks I'm made of bugs, all about bugs and maybe even a bug!" Shino said as his head drooped.

"Hey that's my friend their your talking about! Shino, looking back on all the times we've had together maybe I do like you." Kiba said as he lifted Shino's head and kissed him.

"I just KNOW that there's some serious man love going on in there!" Sai said exasperated as he tried to open the door again.

"Why do you want to see them so bad?" Suigetsu asked. As soon as Kiba left Sai quickly followed. The others were waiting in the living room for the game to end. Since Sai and Suigetsu were it Suigetsu had to follow.

"What part of MAN LOVE do you not understand?" Sai asked.

"Well why don't you go and find your own man love and stop stalking other guys?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well all the guys are already taken." Sai explained, drooping his head.

"Oh, come one that's not true, what about that smart guy or the chubby one?"

"Shikamaru's taken by Temari and the other one is super strait." Sai sighed slumping down.

"Ok, what about that Kankuro guy?"

"He doesn't even live here! Plus he sort of looks like a frog and I think he likes my teacher. Just forget it, I'm hopeless!" Sai said putting his head on his knees.

"So you're saying there is no guy you are willing or is able to make out with?" Suigetsu asked. Sai shook his head so hard his hair went flying in every direction.

"Well that's fairly rude." Sai looked up surprised.

"What are you saying?" Sai asked.

"Oh nothing, it came out wrong." He said quickly.

"I guess we better be going. Naruto is probably very mad at you." Kiba said getting up and starting to the door. Shino grabbed Kiba's wrist and made him turn around.

"What Shino?"

"Don't tell anyone about this ok?" Shino asked.

"Ok." Kiba said back and they both walked out to the living room. Everyone was sitting around seeing as the game was over because everyone was yelling.

"So, what went on in the bathroom?" Ino asked as they walked in.

"Oh nothing, we just talked." Kiba said

"I like some one else now!" Shino said. Hanabi giggled.

"What?!" Kiba half shouted before blushing and turning away. Hanabi ran over and grabbed Shino's arm.

"Come one Shino; let's go talk about your NEW crush. I bet she's super pretty, and smart, and has dark hair, brown hair is SO out." Hanabi said glancing at a fuming Kiba.

"Yep!" Shino said happily. Kiba's mouth dropped open and every one turned to stare at a grinning Shino.

"So who is it?" Hanabi giggled.

"My Mom, Kakashi!!!" Shino said pointing to the silver haired ninja. Kakashi sighed.

"Kiba you made Shino TOO happy. It's reversed the symptoms. What exactly DID you do in the bathroom?" Kakashi asked. Kiba just blushed.


End file.
